


Wenonah and Wahverley of the Sky People

by the_unicorn_empress



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unicorn_empress/pseuds/the_unicorn_empress
Summary: Running out of oxygen and low on supplies, the thirteen stations known as Purgatory made the unthinkable decision of returning to the Ground from space, having known the Ground was indeed survivable after sending prisoners down to it and receiving word their mission was a success.They were known as the 100. Juvenile delinquents, criminals, drug addicts, murderers and thieves sent to the Ground as a last resort to see if the surface was survivable. The fate of the dwindling nations had been in the hands of teenage miscreants.A fate none had the thought would ever come to light.





	Wenonah and Wahverley of the Sky People

**Author's Note:**

> I began to watch the 100 again and am ashamed to admit I've been enjoying it... and inspired by it, too. I know I've seen at least one AU of the 100 with WE... I think. Maybe I dreamt of it. Anyway, this is another WIP to help strive off writer's block.

Running out of oxygen and low on supplies, the thirteen stations known as Purgatory made the unthinkable decision of returning to the Ground from space, having known the Ground was indeed survivable after sending prisoners down to it and receiving word their mission was a success.

They were known as the 100. Juvenile delinquents, criminals, drug addicts, murderers and thieves sent to the Ground as a last resort to see if the surface was survivable. The fate of the dwindling nations had been in the hands of teenage miscreants.

A fate none had the thought would ever come to light.

Chancellor Randy Nedley made the most important decision of his life when he had told Rosita to push the button that would begin their rough descent back to Earth after confirming the 100 were alive on the surface.

 

Now on the ground for less than a week, after having lost countless citizens, he currently made the most important decision for the survival of his people. His family. His home.

Today, the Grounders, as the 100 named them from their time on the Ground before Purgatory landed, had brought their Commander, in an obvious show they weren't afraid of Purgatory. It was a military exercise of sorts, if they believed in such things.

Over a thousand warriors were camped outside the gates, a good 50 yards or so away. A small platoon of warriors with their leader marched to the gates, demanding to see Purgatory’s leader.

The Commander had proposed a truce. More than that, offering to add Purgatory as the 5th clan to the coalition. But there would need to be a show of faith from the Skaikru. Chancellor Nedley had jumped quickly on the offer, questioning what would need to be done to solidify it.

“A marriage ritual,” the Commander answered, face steely. “Between myself and the one you call Wenonah. The one that fought off an army of Revenants with ease and lived to tell the tale. It will show my people Skaikru are willing to join at any cost... that is not Blood for Blood. You have until dawn to accept my offering of good faith, Chancellor.”

The Commander had left after those words, boots thudding heavily across the floor, cape flowing elegantly in a soft swish, leaving the Chancellor and his committee in muted shock.

Doc burst into the chamber after the Commander disappeared.

“Tell me I misheard that.”

Chancellor Nedley stood, silent and strong as he stared the young guard down.

“Chancellor…”

Chancellor Nedley refused to speak, which in itself was enough of an answer for Doc to grasp the reality of the matter.

“Chancellor, please!” Doc begged, gripping Nedley’s forearms desperately, voice cracking. “You can't give Wynonna to them, sir!”

“Quiet, son.” Shorty murmured grimly, pulling Doc away from the Chancellor. “You know he wouldn't do this if he didn't think it was the right thing. If he thought they were lying, he'd go against them.”

 

“Chancellor Pain-in-the-Ass finally comes to mock the prisoners!” Wynonna spat, while her younger sister Waverly shot a worried look between the two, sitting on the floor by her older sister. “Listen here, when I get out of this godforsaken cage again, I swear I'm going to punch you in the face on the way out. I did what I had to in order to protect my sister, and no amount of lashings or jail time is gonna change that!”

“I know, and I really don't blame you for feeling that way, kid.” Chancellor Nedley answered in an eerily calm manner. “You may just have been granted your release earlier than expected. The Commander proposed a truce, then conceded with the offer to allow Purgatory to join as the 5th clan… with a marriage ritual.”

“ _What_?”

“The Commander chose you… to wed.”

Wynonna sat, staring blankly at the Chancellor’s face, stunned to silence.

“What?” Waverly cried loudly in disbelief, now laughing nervously, she turned to her older sister with an expression full of disbelief. “You can't be serious, Wynonna. You wouldn't do that. He's kidding, right? Right? Wynonna?”

Wynonna turned to Waverly suddenly, grabbing her sister with a hopeful expression on her face, squeezing Waverly’s shoulders tightly in a reassuring grip.

“Babygirl, would you _not_ do it? Freedom, Waverly...”

“Me?” Waverly asked, her expression going dark. “I don't know…”

Wynonna leaned in, lowering her voice so only her sister could hear her now.

“Babygirl, don't worry, I'm not abandoning you now. I'm gonna tell Nedley you're part of the package or he can kiss my ass and this truce goodbye forever.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly gasped, scandalized, she released a muffled giggle. “Thank you…”

“No worries, big sis is looking out for you.” Wynonna whispered, pulling herself to a standing position. She faced Nedley with a glare. “I agree to the Commander's proposal… as long as Waverly can come with me.”

“Wynonna,” Chancellor Nedley began, his tone lowering with slight warning at her. “I don't think the Commander will-”

“I don't give a float. You were the one to kill Daddy when Mom and Willa stole that pod. You were the one to lock us up like animals when you found out we existed... kids! You locked up a pair of kids like they were dirty criminals! You sent us to the ground in some twisted experiment. You left us to die. Now _you're_ going to be the one to allow Waverly to come with me or you can kiss my ass and your only chance at peace goodbye and leave us to rot in a cell, Chancellor. Those are _my_ terms.”

 

It was dawn the next morning when Wynonna and Waverly were loaded into the caravan the Commander had left behind for Wynonna, along with a small guard of warriors to escort her back. The sisters whispered softly to the other in wonder at the sight of horses, both had never seen a real one before, only pictures during class before their imprisonment. Soft sounds of the forest awakening filled the wagon as they marveled at the creatures, ignoring the Chancellor and his escorts outside of the wagon.

A tall redhead checked in with the sisters before they began their travels. Her flaming hair done in an elegant, yet battle-ready braid, dark warpaint accentuating her sharp face and warm brown eyes majestically.

Wynonna and Waverly instantly fell silent, gazing cautiously at the woman who entered the carriage, the air becoming tense.

This woman was a warrior, almost six feet tall, clothed in the tattered Grounder garb with two menacing swords strapped against her back, while her demeanor drew their eyes immediately to meet her friendly gaze.

“A- are you the Commander?” Waverly questioned meekly, eyes gazing at the woman with hesitant curiosity.

“No,” the warrior answered in English, a small grin barely tugging at the corner of her mouth because of the assumption Waverly made. “I am Nicole kom Trikru, little Skaikru. I sense you are related to Heda’s betrothed?”

Wynonna and Waverly shared a glance, Nicole must be talking about the Commander.

“Y-yes.”

Nicole smiled gently in an attempt to calm the younger Earp, her face softening at Waverly in spades. Wynonna silently raised a brow at the decidedly not so Grounder-like action and tone coming from the redhead.

“Do not fear, Heda handpicked and sent me personally to guard your sister. I shall guard you just the same.”

“Oh,” Waverly breathed out, brows furrowing, “I'm Waverly…”

“Wahverley,” Nicole murmured, a smile still in place, eyes sparkling. “I have never heard such a name before… I must bid you farewell before we begin our journey to Polis, Wahverley. Wenonah, I shall check in again at the halfway mark, my lady.”

They watched Nicole climb out of the wagon, silently listening to her muffled voice order the troops about in her native tongue.

“I'm really about to have some helluva wedding... aren't I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the Commander? Take a guess and check in next week to see if you're right... For those of you following 'My Silver Lining' and 'Wandering Hearts' updates are coming soon... very soon. And unlike those, this one is centered around Miss Sassypants herself, Wynonna. ;)


End file.
